


Travis's Revenge! (meta)

by HermitLibrary_Archivist



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-26
Updated: 2008-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-19 06:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4735166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermitLibrary_Archivist/pseuds/HermitLibrary_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>by Matt Cherry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Travis's Revenge! (meta)

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Judith and Aralias, the archivists: This story was originally archived at [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Hermit_Library), which was closed due to maintenance costs and lack of time. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2015. We posted announcements about the move and emailed authors as we imported, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hermitlibrary/profile). 
> 
> This work has been backdated to 26th of May 2008, which is the last date the Hermit.org archive was updated, not the date this fic was written. In some cases, fics can be dated more precisely by searching for the zine they were originally published in on [Fanlore](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Main_Page).

Just finished rewatching season 2 and i can't help but think that Blake's attempt to prove the 7 were still a force to be reckoned with following the death of Gan by opening fire on Space Command HQ was the WORST thing Blake could have done, under the circumstances. However, it's also one of the most important actions in the series, because it affects the storyline up to the end.

While it caused considerable damage to HQ and presumably left Starkiller Samon, Rontane, Bercol. and other important Federation big wigs to the same death poor Nova suffred way back in "Space Fall", Travis was freed, setting off a chain of direct and indirect events in the process. Travis' unexplained and at times confusing presence severely hampers the search for Star One in Voice From The Past(Eeeeeeez eeeeet Blaaaaaake), Gambit, and The Keeper, making it a lot harder to take care of the business of blowing up Central Control than it could have been. He then sells out all of human kind to the Andromedans and theie space fleet of kitchenware! This in turn leads to the Intergalactic War and the destruction of Star One at a time Blake admitted it was needed. While the war destoys 80 percent of the Federation's fleet and leaves it at its weakest, it also results in the crew of the Liberator being scattered throughout the universe, losing Blake and Jenna for good and forcing the Crew Mach 2 to fumble around for 2 seasons under the unstable leadership of Avon (IMHO. All this so Blake can flex his muscles! The resulting freedom of Travis is a huge blunder, and in the end, it appears good ole eyepatch really does win out. The Federation he had worked so hard and ruthlessly for that turned his back on him was dealt a serious blow and his most hated foe ended up dying at the hands of a man he had "trusted from the very beginning". There's a chance that the Liberator/Scorpio crew at it's peak in my opinion(From Trial to Star One) could have remained intact and found some way of overrunning the Federation without needing a costly alien invasion to do it from them.

All this from a small neutron blaster strike at Space Command HQ,


End file.
